scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Place Like Home
| nextepisode= }} Snow Place Like Home is the seventh episode of the first season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Premise The kids go to a ski chalet to go skiing, but find it almost deserted and haunted by an Ice Demon, and soon, some developers are trying to get the owners to sell. Synopsis The gang decided to go on a vacation at Snowy Mountain Lodge. When they got there, they heard about the Ice Demon from Mr. Peterson, a man who wanted to buy the property and build a mall on it. The Morgansons, the lodge's owners, claimed that there was no Ice Demon, and the gang went to bed. However, the Ice Demon appeared in Shaggy and Scooby's bed and chased them around the lodge, shooting ice at them. Velma deflected one of his ice shots back at him with a fan, causing him to fall down a laundry chute. The gang woke up the Morgansons to complain about their false claim regarding there being no Ice Demon. They confessed that the demon had been scaring their customers away for months, killing their business. The next day, the gang met Mr. Forester, a ranger who wanted to buy the land and build a park. He had a map of an old mine that used to have gold in it. Velma noticed that the map was torn; Mr. Forester claimed that it had been that way for years. The gang decided to check out the mine, only for the Ice Demon to start an avalanche. They escaped from the avalanche and found the mine entrance. When they entered the mine, they found the torn off half of the mine map that Mr. Forester had, and the Ice Demon came after them again. They tried to get away, but he froze the exit with his ice powers, then proceeded to freeze the gang. They used "Getaway Plan #62", which involved Scooby coiling his tail into a spring and the gang simultaneously leaping backward. They sprung into a wall, breaking themselves free, but Scooby's feet were still frozen. Despite this, they managed to get away from the Ice Demon after much chasing around. Outside of the mine, the gang found Mr. Peterson walking around with surveying equipment. He told them that the bank was foreclosing on the Morgansons' land, giving them no choice but to sell. The gang returned to the lodge, where Freddie claimed he had things figured out. The Ice Demon could only be one person... Red Herring! Freddie received a telegram from Red telling him how wrong he was. However, Velma really did have everything figured out, and came up with a plan. The gang stood outside the mine and acted as if they had found diamonds. The demon took the bait and came after Scooby and his bag of "diamonds". He was lured into the beam of a heating lamp, causing the Ice Demon to start melting. The demon fled, and the gang chased after him with the lamp. They chased him into the ranger station, where they found Mr. Forester. He exclaimed, "Quick, he went that way!", but the gang weren't fooled; the Ice Demon costume was right next to him, and he was still wearing the feet. Forester tried to run, but Scooby caught him by using his own costume against him, freezing him in his tracks. It turned out that Forester had discovered that the mine was full of diamonds, and he wanted the Morgansons' land so he could claim ownership of them. Mr. Forester was arrested, and the Morgansons were able to keep their land because of the diamonds. Mr. Peterson asked one more time if he could buy the land; the Morgansons refused. When Peterson left, a snowstorm brewed, burying him in a pile of snow. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Mr. Morganson * Mrs. Morganson * Mr. Peterson * Red Herring Villains: * Ice Demon * Mr. Forester Other characters: * Newscaster * Spider * Mouse * Police officers Locations * Snowy Mountain Lodge * Gold mine Objects * Scooby's earmuffs * Scooby Snacks * Pizza * Hamburgers * Hot dog * Velma's magnifying glass * Snowy Mountain Mall/Megaton Mall miniature model * Picnic basket Vehicles * Tour van * Shaggy and Scooby's rowboat * Mr. Forester's van Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is an unusual culprit capture because the gang doesn't catch the villain and then unmask him. Instead, they catch him in the act of taking off his costume. * Chronologically, this marks the first time Shaggy eats Scooby Snacks (production-wise, the first time was Decoy for a Dognapper in the original series.) * The Ice Demon also appears in the introduction of the show. * The title of the episode is a play on the phrase: No place like home. * Red Herring does not appear in this episode. However, his letter to Freddie telling him to quit accusing him of crimes he did not commit arrives right after Freddie blames Red of being the monster. * This episode's chase scenes are unique compared to that of other episodes: ** The chase music first plays as Shaggy and Scooby are being chased around the house by the Ice Demon, then plays again later when the gang is being chased in the mine. This is the second episode where the music plays in two instances, the first being . ** This is the only instance where Velma isn't shown dancing alone, excluding the instances when the gang is shown dancing as a group. ** This is one of three episodes where Shaggy is shown dancing separate from Scooby, the other two being in and Wrestle Maniacs. While Scooby is shown dancing with the villain in the latter two, neither he, nor the Ice Demon are shown dancing in this episode, partially due to Scooby's feet being in ice blocks during the chase. *** This is the only instance where neither Scooby nor the villain are shown dancing to the music, while the other four are. *** The Snow Mountain Mall/Megaton Mall model is identical in appearance to the Coolsville Mall in . Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Mrs. Morganson says, Mr. Peterson isn't building a mall, his eyebrows were the same color as his hair. * At the very beginning of the chase music, Scooby's nose changed colors while trying to move his legs. * In a split second, right before Scooby bumped his friends into the mine cart at the very end of the song, the ice cubes his feet are frozen in were missing. * When Mr. Peterson gets the snow of his costume, in the last shot, he has three hands. * Mr. Forester's handcuffs inexplicably vanish when the police take him away. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 2 DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 19, 2005. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 18, 2008. Quotes External links * TBA | series= A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring